narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Dark Chakra Tailed Beasts
Questions 1. Please indicate which of the tailed beasts you are applying for. : I am applying for the creation of a group of Tailed Beasts called the Dark Chakra Tailed Beasts. These Tailed Beasts are 100% artificial and were created by a dark group of individuals (haven't come up with their name), but their intention is purely on the use of Dark Chakra and by relation the Zero-Tails. Each of the Tailed Beasts were created by using a fragment of each Tailed Beast (Kurama, Shukaku, etc) and mixing it with a fragment of the Zero-Tails that was left after it's destruction by Naruto in the Movie: Bonds. They were able to aquire certain fragments through other sources such as the Gold and Silver brothers, Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. 2. How will your character obtain this tailed beast? : Due to Dark Chakra's poisonous nature, only Shinobi who actually use Dark Chakra themselves are capable of being hosts. However said hosts can still die if they fail to synchronize with the beast that is sealed within. Due to how these Beasts were created this sealing was forced upon hosts, many of which died. Because of the Dark Chakra Beasts' unstable Chakra they possess no psyche like normal Tailed Beasts at first until a certain point at which they essentially mature. Only one character within my universe so far has a beast, this being the Three Tails Wolf Demon (who was the first to manifest a psyche). As stated, my character who I intend to post later was kidnapped by the group who created the Wolf Demon and sealed it within him due to his ability to use Dark Chakra. 3. Will your character be able to control the beast's power? If not, will they eventually gain the ability to? How will they go about learning to control its power? : At first, the Wolf Demon's relation at least with it's host will be much like Naruto's relation with Kurama. However the Wolf Demon's "helpfulness" will be down to that he requires a host to pretty much stay alive due to the fact as stated before Dark Chakra is unstable. The combination of a Host's Dark Chakra and a Tailed Beasts' Dark Chakra stabilizes this. Once full synchronization is achieved both individuals are capable of using Dark Chakra without it's restraints. So to answer the question, yes eventually the Wolf Demon's host will be able to use the Wolf Demon's full power. He will do this along his journey of survival coupled with the Falls of Truth. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for the selected tailed beast? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : If both my Dark Chakra Tailed Beasts and their eventual hosts are approved they will be used as part of my eventual fanfiction in which the Wolf Demon's host specifically will be the main character. I am not certain at this point how different to canon usage this will be but the story itself will most likely be set after or near the end of the current Naruto storyline. This could all change but I hope to provide a unique experience either way. On that note, whilst my character doesn't like using the Tailed Beasts power he has to rely on it at times because of his Dark Chakra. --SushiTheLegend (talk) 17:43, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Tailed Beast Applications